


Snippet catch-all

by Thispe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, M/M, Multiple Genres, Sherlock BBC Kink Meme, Snippets, mini-fills, one fill a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thispe/pseuds/Thispe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A catch-all for my short, snippety mini-fills for prompts from the Sherlock Kink Meme.<br/>Prompt-summaries:<br/>1) John has made up his mind. He denies Sherlock sex until he can finish a decent meal.<br/>2) Mycroft asks Lestrade to flush out Moriarty's second in command by pretending to be a minor Australian official named Ronald Adair.<br/>3)Depending on what Sherlock pickpockets from Lestrade he is actually sending different secret messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter rated M for mature.
> 
> Full prompt: John has made up his mind. He denies Sherlock sex until he can finish a decent meal. And toast does not count!

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
“John, what are you doing? John!?! Open up! John, you have locked your door, let me in! John!”  
  
*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*  
  
“Correction Sherlock,” John pants “I haven't locked my door, I have barricaded it. Not..” He moans “not even picking the lock will get you in here. Ohhh, oh god, yesss.”  
  
*Silence*  
  
“John, what are you doing?”  
  
John pinches his nipple and presses the dildo farther in, pushing it deliciously against his prostate.  
“Oooooh mmmh, I'm enjoying myself Sherlock, I'm enjoying myself very much.”  
  
“John?” John rarely has the pleasure of hearing Sherlock sound this tentative. “I want to enjoy you too. Let me in?”  
  
John answers with another long drawn out moan, just to keep Sherlock's attention. “That depends Sherlock, have you eaten the lasagna and greens I put in the fridge for you?”  
  
*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*  
  
That sounded like a no. John smiles and goes back to enjoying himself, he has the afternoon free after all, and so does Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sad and angsty, also, death.
> 
> Full Prompt: Mycroft, knowing Lestrade's skill at going undercover, asks him to try to flush out Moriarty's second in command Sebastian Moran by pretending to be a minor Australian official by the name of Ronald Adair.
> 
> Cue Empty House angst.

The hair is dyed a muddy brown, a neatly trimmed goatee and mustache as well as black rimmed glasses do a good job in disguising the features. But all the same, John knows this face. The hotel room is nondescript, small and bland catering to business travelers with much work and tight traveling budget. It is registered to one Ronald Adair from Melbourne, in London for the week to bring the filing system of the Australian Embassy into accordance with new regulations. The Australian passport on the table, showing the same face with the same mustache and goatee and the same black framed glasses, renewed not yet a year ago shows this to be true.   
  
And yet, John knows this face. John knows this face and he wishes he didn't.   
  
He knows that the man on the floor with a bullet hole in his forehead and the back of his head blown away, eyes wide and glassy in death, is not Ronald Adair.   
  
God, Lestrade...He wonders if Mycroft knows. He would have to know something at least. Greg being undercover like this, it has Mycroft's signature all over it. If he doesn't know... John doesn't want to be the one to tell Mycroft that his lover is dead. But then again, want hasn't played much of a role in his life since Sherlock died. He hasn't wanted any of this. His hand doesn't shake as he takes out his phone and scrolls down to M.


	3. The badge means 'Investigating'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to this kink-meme prompt:  
> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19743.html?thread=118066975#t118066975
> 
> Lestrade/Sherlock

Depending on what Sherlock pickpockets from Lestrade he is actually sending different secret messages. 

  


_The badge means “Investigating. Do not disturb.”_

Grudgingly Lestrade lets Sherlock do his thing. He uses the time to do grunt work on the many little and big cases that pass his desk day after day that are beneath the interest of one consulting detective. Far too often since making DI he also spends the countless hours filling out paperwork and bowing down to bureaucracy and office politics. All the same, he keeps an eye on his mobile and an ear out for any unusual happenings in the city. One never knows what Sherlock and John will get into next.

 

_The handcuffs mean “Will need help soon.”_

This is the signal Lestrade hates the most because it usually means he will have to think fast and hard to avoid anyone getting hurt. Unconsciously he has made it a habit to check on his handcuffs every ten minutes or so, even if Sherlock has been nowhere near him for hours. He can't forget Sherlock's face, covered in blood and him babbling nonsense because of the concussion and blood loss, the one time he left his jacket hanging over the chair in his office while going to lunch. He wishes Sherlock would just tell him what is going on but he knows he likely will never get him to change. He pats his pocket and returns to work. Still there, all is well.

 

_The wallet means “I love you.”_

There is a folded postcard of the London Eye stuffed into one of the compartments, at the foot of which they had shared their first frantic kiss in the middle of a murder investigation and after a foot chase through half the borough. It has become habit for Lestrade to keep a couple of tenners and his bank card in the inner pocket of his jacket, because in the last three years barely a day has passed when his wallet hasn't turned up missing.


End file.
